fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
City of Memories
Braid and Bargain "And..." Amon finished, a braid from Erza's hair being complete, a ponytail braid to be specific. "Ta-dah!" He proudly said, allowing Erza to freely move, looking into the mirror, seeing her newly done braid. She wiped the steam off the mirror, adjusting the towel around her, as she pulled the braid over her shoulder and up front, stroking her ponytail. "Oh, wow! You weren't kidding when you said you could braid my hair." Erza said, pleased and impressed with Amon's work. Amon smugly rubbed his chin, clearly proud "Told'ja. Two wives. Demands alot of work from me. I got two hands and two heads of really, really long hair that need proper care..." Amon's eyes widened, as if he had a world-shattering revelation "Holy shit, I should be a hairdresser!". "Language!". "Don't start!" Amon shortly snapped, in a light-hearted manner. "But, I will admit, that is pretty impressive." Erza's eyes gleamed, almost as if the stars themselves radiated from her pupils "What other hairstyles can you do?!" She enthusiastically asked. "Oh, uhm..." Amon thought of an answer, halting for a moment "Ehhh, b-...basically anything not overly complex?". "Ah, I see." Erza replied "I never tried braids myself, since others were simpler and less of a hassle." Erza explained, fiddling with her braid "Surprisingly smooth. Not sure if it's the wetness or they tend to be that way on their own.". "Hair is weird." Amon said. "It really is." Erza agreed. "Heheen~" Lucadra chuckled from behind Amon, getting his attention "You two should just...get along more!" She said, clapping her hand, triggering a telekinetic wave, which was only barely felt, as the towels held around Erza's body and around Amon's crotch slipped, falling to the ground, causing Lucadra to burst out into evil laughter, bawling her eyes out "Mwahahahaha! Now die in a sea of embarassment!". "Oh, damn wind." Erza said, grabbing her towel from the ground "Though I should get dressed at this point...". "Same." Amon said, grabbing his towel as well "I can turn around and let you get dressed first if you want. I can wait.". "Ah, that's no issue." Erza said, snapping her fingers, as clothing simply appeared onto her. A white blouse with long sleeves, with the chest area neatly buttoned up with a blue bowtie, complete with a black skirt, and black leggings "And thus, I am clothed.". "Boo! You're no fun!" Lucadra yelled, giving Amon migraines. "Well, guess I'll get dressed.". "Okay." Erza said, crossing her arms and waiting. "...I meant alone." Amon said to Erza, who realized her error, exiting the bathroom to give him some privacy. Amon sighed, rubbing his head as he grabbed his clothes. "Is this an act now?" Gram asked Amon, no longer shouting in his head and taking a calm, yet stern approach to him "What's next, boss?". Amon stood silent, no reply as he dressed, putting on his black pants, and pink shirt, buttoning them both, and finishing off with putting his glasses back on, wiping the steam off the mirror and staring at himself, adjusting his glasses "Hm, pink is not bad on me..." Amon said, ignoring Gram's questions. "You're pathetic." Gram said "Pretending to be her friend, hiding your feelings behind false faces...Do you actually care for them? Do you believe you can redeem yourself?". "..." Amon sighed, to the point he started groaning "Song is waiting." He said, exiting the bathroom "I'm done.". "Ah, Amon! A friend of yours is here!" Erza exclaimed with excitement, as she revealed Maxin in the same room. "Hey, Amon, didn't tell me you were with these hotties?" Maxin said, winking primarily towards Midnight, who seemed visibly shaken, if not disturbed by the one-armed, silver-haired woman. "W-...Why the fuck are you here...?" Amon asked Maxin. "Don't be like that!" Maxin said, adjusting the collar on Amon's shirt with her one hand "I heard you were in town and I decided to say hi, see how my favourte dork's doing.". "...Where's Black?" Amon asked, looking around and noticing his teacher was absent. "She said she's taking care of some urgent buisness. Told us not to worry or leave the place 'till she's back." Cobra replied to Amon "She's going to get some contracts and info. I could tell, and she knew. She'll probably take a while.". "Fucking Hell, man, that ability of yours is downright cheating." Amon said, commenting on Amon's hearing ability. "Hehe, I know." Cobra was quite proud, having such an unfair ability. "Ah, workin' with Black, are ya?" Maxin said, smirking towards Amon. Amon froze up momentarily, before speaking again "It's a temporary thing. She needs help. After that, we're leaving Bosco and going home.". "Ah, that's nice, that's nice." Maxin said, pulling out a cigar from her pocket, placing it in her mouth, and pulling out a lighter as hell "Good to see you got your priorities set." She said, lighting up her cigar, breathing in, and pulling the cigar out and letting out the smoke, doing a great job at suffocating everyone "So, what do you guys do?". "We're wanted criminals." Midnight replied, using his Reflector to repel the smoke away "Erza is...". "Oh, I know who Erza here is." Maxin said, keeping the cigar in her mouth "Titania, the great ol' Fairy Queen of a long gone guild." She spoke in an almost mocking tone "Good to know Amon's helping out someone like you.". "Are you antagonizing me?" Erza asked Maxin, her tone becoming more grounded. "Oh, I apologize, did I come off too hard?" Maxin grinned, holding her cigar inbetween her fingers "Would you like it if I went softer?". "Maxin, stop." Amon said to Max, stopping her before she could go any futher "Don't start.". "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't know about the sensitivity was turned up." Maxin shrugged with her one arm, puffing smoke through her mouth "But~! Let's go to more important topics. I say we go buy ourselves some take out, go eat! My treat.". "We should wait for Black, we're not familiar with the country." Midnight replied "Apologies, but we'll have to say no.". "Aw, that's unfortunate." Maxin said, shaking her head in disappointment "Well..." Maxin glances over to Amon "It was nice meeting you guys. Even though I don't know your names.". "If Franky wants something from me, tell her I'm busy." Amon said to Maxin. "Don't worry, boss doesn't need anything right now.". "Oh, who's this Franky? Another friend?" Erza asked. "Kinda..." Amon stroked his chin as he answered "More of a...uh...buisness partner. Client.". "Eh, well, don't worry 'bout it, bud." Maxin said "Just came for a visit anyway.". "Good, now shoo, shoo, before you suffocate us with your damn tobacco." Amon said, pushing Maxin outside the room. Suddenly, the door openned before he could, as Black returned in, wearing casual attire this time around, wearing a dark brown shirt with short sleeves, with a long sleeved light grey striped shirt under it, as well as tight jeans, complete with a belt. Her shirt exposed her stomach, revealing a scar stitched near her right abdomen, in addition to wearing a necklace with a simple silver string and silver ring tied onto it. "Oh. Maxy." Black said, sounding monotone, almost displeased. "Black." Maxin said in return, smiling sweetly and waving to her with her cigar inbetween her index and ring finger "How are you? I see your back hasn't broken by the weight of yours boobs." She said, poking Black's breast with her finger "Still real too.". Black leaned her face close to Maxin's, expressionless and disinterested, causing Maxin to lean back in response "You got wrinkles.". "Eh?! I do?!" Maxin suddenly jumped at the statement, staring at the nearest mirror "Did boss lie to me?" She said, inspecting her face. "Man, what kind of assassin worries about their looks..." Black said, placing a cigar in her mouth, burning through it with long consecutive inhalation, leaving it a cigar butt, breathing out one large cloud of smoke into the room "Thanks for the smoke." She said, flicking it right into the trash can "Haha, nice.". "When did you take my cig?!" Maxin said turning back to Black "Why do you keep doing that?! Buy your own pack!". "Nah." Black mockingly replied, sticking her tongue out in a raspberry-like fashion "The free packs you get me are the best. Don't even gotta get me a lighter.". "Ah, screw you!" Maxin angrily stomped out of the room, holding the doorknob "Have fun with this bitch, ya bastards!" Maxin said, slamming the door behind her as she left. "Well, that was fun. Amon, I got'cha cookies." Black said, smiling and pulling out a bag of cookies from her grocery bag for Amon "Your favourite.". "Oh, thanks." Amon took the bag, opening it "You guys want some?" Amon offered everyone, who agreed and each took a single cookie for themselves. "Right, I hope you kids took a good rest, because we're gonna be travellin'!" Black exclaimed in excitement, even taking a goofy pose "Travellin' 'round the country~" She hummed in a tune. "Black." Amon said "How long do I have to stay here? How quick can we finish this?". "Eh? You're in a rush?" Black asked, surprised "Aw, don't tell me you're regretting it!". "No, I just..." Amon tugged on his collar, rather awkwardly "I-...I'm in a hurry, basically. I need to get home, and I need to...to keep a promise.". "...Well, fine." Black stood upright, taking a more serious stance "You kids can go down and hang about with the gals. Or if you wanna go sight-seeing, ask Lynda." She said, gesturing to Amon "Follow me, Amon." Black exited the room, as Amon followed, waving goodbye to everyone as he left. "Don't get lost please and take care." He said as he left with his teacher. "...By the way, Erza, nice braid." Midnight said, complimenting Erza on her braid. "Oh, thank you." She said in return. "Looks cute, I'll admit." Cobra complimented as well "Hey, maybe Angel could use a braid too, hehehe.". "...Shut up, Cobra." Angel said, speaking for once since a while. Teacher Student Bonding Amon walked behind Black, passing through the buildings on a street. Black remained silent, not saying a word, only having Amon follow her. "...So...uhm..." Amon tried to start up a conversation, thinking of a topic. "Do you remember what I once told you?" Black asked Amon, who looked at her in confusion "Don't disappoint me, kid. You have a cute face, so it'd be a shame if I kicked it if you screw up." She said, those words bringing back memories for Amon from when he first met her and began training under her. He was still around 11 when they met, after Grigori died and Songbird decided to give him tutelage, taking Amon under his wing. "...Heh, you always hated me, didn't you?" Amon said, actually smiling when looking back "You made me your errand boy. Remember that? I was a kid who went around carrying a bunch of women's undergarments across town for the wash.". "I always did hate you. You were a little shit. You'd ruin my mood by just walking in with your shitty attitude." Black said, giving Amon an angry stare, stopping and pointing at him angrily with her index finger "I'm surprised you got a goddamn girlfriend after that bitch Nanaya broke your heart.". "..." Amon glanced away, almost as if trying to avoid the topic. Black's expression changed to surprise, and then worry, realizing she touched a sensitive topic "W-...Wait, don't react like that!" Black panicked, clapping her hands together and bowing in apology "Please don't look so down, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring back bad memories!". "Ah, no, don't worry about it." Amon replied, adjusting his glasses "I'm not hurt about it as much as you think. I'm fine.". "Well, anyway, back to topic." Black crossed her arms, continuing walking, followed by Amon "You should understand how important this is. I'll admit, I don't really lose much if this all fails, but, I care." She said, explaining herself "And what luck, I find you. And who wants to change this place better than you? People here hurt you, used you, betrayed you, but some of us helped you. You want to change this place for the better, not for us only, but for those who don't deserve it either.". "I...guess you're right..." Amon said "I just...I'm really worried about my family, and I said I'd take...Erza...". "You really like that girl, eh?" Black said, grinning widely "You even shared a bath with her and did her hair~ How cute~" "What, friends can't bathe together and do each other's hair?" Amon said, unfazed by Black's teasing. He crossed his arm, his expression being clear irritation "I already disappointed her once, and I'd like to keep a clean record from now on.". "Ha, ah man. You say all that but your eyes are still the same." Black laughed, leaning closer to Amon, pressing her index finger on his chest "Your eyes still scream 'killer' and demand murder. Your eyes did get used to the sightings, the blood, the weapons. Though you were never that good with weapons.". "Please stop that." Amon asked Black, grabbing her hand and pulling her hand away "I...don't really care about that stuff, you know.". Black stepped back, smiling still "You're still the same." She shook her head like a disappointed parent. However, she rested her head on her hand, staring at Amon in admiration "You grew up to be a fine man, Amon. Why, I almost feel proud, my precious little shit grew to be a cute man." She chuckled, causing Amon to feel flattered. "Uhm...Thanks, Black." He awkwardly said, seeming bashful. "You look very cute with those glasses too." Black said, giggling towards Amon "And the pink shirt too. It's amazing how different you look by just changing some small things.". "Ah, gee..." Amon began blushing lightly from Black's constinuous compliments "What are you, flirting with me? Stop that, it's weird...". "Oh? And what if I didn't, eh~?" Black smiled slyly, putting her hand on her mouth, her naturally ghoulish face not making her look any better "And what if I said something like, 'I love you'~". "...Pfft..." Amon suddenly began laughing, smiling widely "Hahaha, ah, you actually managed to make me laugh for once. Good job.". "You took that as a joke, eh?" Black looked annoyed at Amon's response, before changing back to a smile, suddenly blitzing towards Amon, snatching the glasses right off his face, their lips meeting in a kiss, as Black placed her hand on Amon's neck, pulling him closer. Amon's face lit up in red, before he quickly escaped her grip, his reaction being pure shock and surprise. "Hehe, don't act like that. This isn't your first kiss." She said in an almost mocking tone, putting Amon's glasses on her instead. Amon still recollected himself from Black's sudden kiss, his face still blushing deeply "D-...Did you put your tongue in?!". "Yes." She bluntly stated. "...Don't do that so suddenly, I almost thought you were gonna kill me." Amon said, his face returning to normal, as he adjusted himself again, trying to adjust his glasses before realizing they weren't on his face anymore "Ah, crap, can I get my glasses back?". "Sure." Black tossed Amon his glasses, as he put them back on "My drug didn't knock him out...I guess it's true, he's become almost immune to the effects of poisons or drugs. This complicates things.". Amon adjusted his glasses back, before rubbing his finger on his lips, licking them and feeling an odd taste "Ew, what kind of lipstick is this?". "Ah, lipstick?" Black said, before realizing what he meant "Oh! That was just poison. I guess I forgot to remove that~". "What?! You could've poisoned me?!" Amon yelled "I know you fed me poison to help me grow immunity, but I'm an adult now, you can stop with that shit.". "Hehehe~ You're so cute when you're angry~" Black said, almost being mocking "Remember all those times you'd sleep in bed with me and use my chest as pillows? Hahaha!" Black spoke of old times, giving Amon flashbacks to how they used to share the same apartments, since Amon wasn't as trusting towards Songbird yet, more so prefering Black's company. Wasn't quite sure why. "Y-...Yes, I do..." Amon awkwardly replied, trying to distract himself by messing with his glasses adjustment. "Amon." Black said, keeping her mischievous smile and tone "Let's go have adult fun.". "A-...Adult fun...?" Amon nervously asked "I...I don't know, Black. It's been ages..." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "Come on! You should still be experienced! It's like second nature to you!" Black said, encouraging Amon "It'll be like old times. Everything I taught you is still in your head after all!". "That...that's true..." Amon said, sighing "Alright. Let's do it.". At a casino, out of the city of Calgala, Amon sat down, facing three other opponents in a game of poker, with Black standing next to him, for some reason wearing a skimpy maid outfit, biting her nails in frustration. Amon stared at his opponents, maintaining a firm, expressionless face. "I bet all my chips." He said, much to the increasing frustration of his two foes, while the third one remained stoic "Call.". The two foes folded, surrendering, as the third one called as well, placing his cards on the table. But Amon didn't bother looking at his enemy's cards, simply placing his own "Royal Flush!" He declared, managing to win, gaining an extra ten thousand jewels with him. Amon and Black cheerfully bursted out of the casino, their arms over each other's shoulder, pockets full of cash as they strolled through the streets in joy "Haha, I knew you still had it! Those dumbasses never saw through us." Black said. "Man, I thought I forgot how to play, but everything just came back to me!" Amon replied, grinning widely "Teleporting the cards I need to the top of the deck from my pockets. If that ain't a great fucking way to use your magic, I don't know what is!". "And they didn't even put security against magic." She said "Mages are still incredibly rare here, so much that people forget they still exist!" Black explains, bawling in laughter "So, what'd you wanna waste this money on?". Amon suddenly, rubbing his chin, pondering his options "...I do kinda wanna give some of it to Lynda...". "Aw, look at you, being considerate." Black said, before her expression changed from a smile to a frown "But seriously, you just won a shitton of money, let's atleast fucking enjoy ourselves. You especially deserve a break.". "Well...I guess a bit...". "Exactly! I even dressed as a sexy maid to cheer you on!" Black said, acknowledging her skimpy attire "Come on, let's go get some booze!". "Eh...why not?" Amon said. The two eventually rented a hotel room in the city. Amon sat on a chair, at the room's small table, filling up two cups of alcohol "Wait, shouldn't I use a smaller cup...?" Amon said to himself. "Actually, you use small cups for 'shots', and said shots are used for the especially strong alcoholic drinks. What you got isn't strong enough to warrant shots." Gram answered Amon's question, which only got him a silent response "I appreciate the finer points of debauchery. The...non-vulgar ones.". Black suddenly appeared, grabbing the cup of alcohol, drinking it down in one gulp "Whew, lad, that's some good booze!" She said, wearing black pants, and a tanktop. She sat down "Hit me with another." Amon complied, pouring alcohol to her cup. "Well good to see you're having fun." Amon said, chugging down his drink "Gah...that's too much flavour...". "Amon." Black said, looking melancholic, but still smiling "Do you know how much changed in your absence? How long? Two years? One?" Black continued talking, grinning "Wight, that bastard, he's controlled almost 70% of the country's market now. He's even got the King's favours. But, Birdie, oh, Birdie's been a busy boy. Let me tell ya.". "Songbird? What's that old bastard's been up to?". "He's been in Hell. Trying to fix everything since you left. Apparantly, losing you really hit a cord with him, you know? You were his last link to Grigori, the only reason he even bothered doing what he did.". Amon had no response. He felt guilty for causing trouble with his absence, and things getting out of hand, but tried to mask it, making it look like he didn't care. "Do you want to visit the old man?". "...You know where he is?" Amon asked Black, his eyes widening in surprise. "I became Song's most trusted subordinate next to Sasha." Black replied "He contacts me when he needs a tough job done.". Amon halted for a moment, rubbing his chin, thinking over. "Hmm..." Amon thought to himself, crossing his arms "Nah..." Amon said, getting up from his chair "I'm tired..." He said, looking outside, seeing it was still daytime, but he didn't get any sleep last time, and was frankly tired. Amon sat on the bed, rolling over on his stomach "I'm gonna nap. Wake me up in a day or two...". Black smiled, almost chuckling at Amon's response. She on the same bed he rested on, her back turned to him "Hey, Amon." She said, getting his attention before he could go off into a deep sleep "Do..." Black paused, seeming conflicted on what words to use "Ah, how do I say this...? I don't want to sound rude, but, this life you have now, after this, are you happy with it?". "I am." Amon replied, sounding confident. "You don't seem to stay out of trouble though, now do ya? Attacking the Council, escaping Fiore's maximum security prison not a day before leaving it, being the son of the most wanted man in Fiore..." Black sighed, frowning "Life's still rough, huh?". "I'll live. I survived Bosco." He replied "Let me rest now...". "...You're a good kid." Black said, patting Amon on the head "You're happy, being a family man, right?". "I am." Amon answered. "You'd like to keep living that nice, peaceful life?". "I'd love to...". "...Are you going to get killed anytime soon?". "No.". "Good." Black said, relieved "Don't die. You'd make lil' ol' me cry.". "You'd cry for me?" Amon said, chuckling "Haha, I'm glad.". Meeting the Old Boss Amon groaned, beginning to wake up, feeling a cold draft on his body. Opening his eyes, and seeing through his one good eye, scanning the area. The first thing he noticed, however, was his hands were tied by a rope, his wrists bound together, as well as the fact he was missing his shoes and shirt. "What the fuck..." Amon said, standing up from the chair, looking around at the room, seeing boarded windows, cracks in the walls, and a single desk infront of him. It was an old abandoned office, in some sort of broken building. "Black? Is this another one of your fucking pranks? It's not funny." Amon shouted, calling out Black, assuming she's the one behind this. Wouldn't be new, considering she once locked him up in a cage with an angry badger and forced him to fight it to the death. It was worse than the bear, because atleast the bear was a large target and slow. Amon seperated his hands from one another, tearing the rope tying them together, walking towards the desk, inspecting it. It wasn't dusty, but was in bad shape. Alot of splinters and evidence of it breaking. It lacked balance, rocking back and forth, and seemed to be on the verge of breaking down. "This...seems..." Amon stroked his chin, feeling familiarity with the scenery, just not how. However, his train of thought was interrupted when the door openned, as a woman entered, one with short dark green hair, wearing a fittingly dark attire, as well as matching black eyes. The moment she entered, she halted, staring at Amon "Oh, you're up.". "Sasha?" Amon said, referring to the woman "Wait..." It then came together in his head "This is Song's...". "I haven't used this place in over 20 years." An elderly voice interrupted Amon, as a winged birdman entered the room after Sasha, using a cane to steadily walk "It's no surprise you barely remember it." Songbird said, as he sat down on the chair infront of the desk "Good to see you again, Amon." He said, as Sasha stood right next to him, a familiar image for Amon. "Your wing..." Amon said, noticing Songbird's right wing was missing, seemingly sliced off, in addition to a crack on his beak. "Pay no mind to it." Songbird said, dismissing Amon's concerns "It's good to see you. Take a seat.". "Oh." Amon said, seeing the chair nearby. He grabbed it, pulling it closer and sat down infront of Songbird "Where's my uh...where's my shirt? And jacket?". Just as he asked, his jacket was laid onto his shoulders from behind, by Black, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere, unnerving Amon in the process. "Here ya go, kiddo." Black said, wearing her black suit and glasses as she did before. "Can I have my shirt too?". "No.". "Oh come on, don't make me look like one of those assholes who don't put on a shirt under their jacket." Amon said to Black. "You're in the presence of Songbird. Be a bit more respectful." Black advised Amon, smiling slyly "He's got a job for you.". "Amon, I do hope this isn't of any trouble to you." Songbird began speaking "As you could tell, there have been many attempts on my life. I've narrowly survived the last one. I can no longer ascend into the sky, but that is a mere annoyance compared to the consecutive attacks I've recieved.". "That's nothing new though." Amon said "Everyone is trying to kill you always. What makes this different? That they almost got you?". "It's Hawk." Songbird replied "Or, well, Scavenger as you call him.". "I heard he...left, but I didn't think he'd try to kill you of all things. You raised hi-...". "I am well aware of our history, Amon. But, Hawk grew to be his own man, and chose his own path. I am not one to control him and tell him what to do, to scold him like a little child. If he chooses to kill his own father, then so be it." Songbird interrupted Amon, crossing his arms "I'll just send you to kill him.". "...Alright. Give me a location and anything I can use." Amon replied, accepting the job. "Ah, but, you see, it's unfortunately not that easy." Songbird said "Hawk is now working for Wight, and the attempts on my life aren't ordered by Wight himself. As it stands, I have a rather good alliance and relationship with Wight still, compared to him and Franky anyway." Songbird explained "Killing Hawk would be a declaration of war. But, as Hawk is doing this under someone else's orders, and we are more tolerant and would like to avoid a war, we ourselves cannot do a thing against it.". "So? I kill Scavenger pretending it's under someone else's orders?". "Something to that effect." Songbird said "I'm going to give you instructions, and you will meet Wight. He already knows you're in Bosco, and the word spread to the other factions as well.". "Oh great...". "Wight will be glad to see you. You've done him a number of favours. He should greet you with open arms at the very least." Songbird finished explaining, signalling to Sasha, who walked over to Amon, giving him papers. "These are your instructions. Wight's current location is listed there, and so are the security measures. It took us ages to get this info so don't let it go to waste, understand?" Sasha explained to Amon "Your job is simple. Visit Wight, try and find anything about Scavenger and use that to kill him.". "You're going to use me as a scapegoat aren't you?" Amon asked Songbird. "I am." Songbird replied "I hope you understand, Amon. I'm not doing this out of spite for you, but you are someone who will leave Bosco forever, and will never have to worry about it. If you take in all the hate and blame for the troubles, I will be able to continue my job. Black told you, didn't she?". "She did." Amon answered "You promise, after this is done, I'll never have to set foot in here ever again, yes?". "Never." Songbird said, nodding. "...I'll do it then." Amon said, putting his jacket back on, zipping it up "My friends...I sent Smiles to keep an eye on them in case something happens. Can you...?". "I'll send someone to help Smiles." Songbird said, assuring Amon "I apologize for having them dragged into this. Especially that redhead I kept hearing about. Congratulations on finding new love.". "Ngh..." Amon twitched, gritting his teeth in frustration "You got the wrong idea, we're not...". "Oh. You're still single...? Well, maybe Sasha and you can finally hit it off then.". "Are you trying to be funny?" Sasha said to Song "Dad, I already told you, I'm not going to get myself in a romance.". "An old man can dream." Songbird said. "...D-...Does everyone else just...automatically assume I'm already in a new relationship because I happen to show up with a woman?" Amon asked, genuinely confused. "Heavens no. That's ridiculous." Songbird replied "It's because you two shared a bath and seemed so close.". "Di-...Did you people spy on us?!" Amon said, his face lighting up, blushing "Who was it?! Who'd you send?! Was it that fucker Roger? I swear if it was him...!". "Calm down. It was me. He wanted someone who wouldn't try and get your bounty. Which, might I add, was put back up. And raised. You're now worth ten thousand jewels." Sasha said, and explained to Amon "Hope you're ready. This is Bosco's welcoming for an old friend.". Amon grunted, sighing "Toss me a mask." Amon said, as Sasha open the drawer of the desk, throwing bandages to Amon "Thanks." Amon said, beginning to carefully wrap them around his face as a mask. "Those scars on your body, they're recent." Sasha said, noting on the scars on Amon's body, specifically the one on his chest. "I was attacked yesterday, when I went to meet the client.". "Not that one." Sasha said "Burns, something which was extremely heated, burning through your flesh. Tell me, who did you...pick a fight with?". "..." Amon sighed, tying the bandages behind his head "Just some asshole called Lancelot." Amon replied, teleporting out of the building. "Ah, he can't stay out of trouble. Such is the life of a White Rose..." Songbird said, resting back on his chair, coughing, placing his hand on his chest as he breathed out. "Who would have guessed? Amon is trying to keep his friends this time, when he was so quick to ditch us." Sasha said, bringing medicine over to her father. "Of course you wouldn't have guessed." Black said, smiling coyly as she adjusted her glasses "Our little man grew to a Demon with a heart. Isn't that so sweet? So precious? Hehehe..." Black placed her hand on her face, her arm around her stomach, beginning to chuckle "Little Amon...you're such a fucking kid!". "Hm, nice to see you haven't changed." Songbird said, almost sarcastically "Do you believe he'll come to regret this decision?". "If those people don't get in his way, he should be fine." Sasha said "Whatever happens to them doesn't matter to us anyway. If they die, let them.". "Of course!" Black shouted in reply "Amon is what matters! Those brats with him are just...extra! Haha!". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice